


Boss Battle

by SilverMalkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Brotherly Bonding, Feel-good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMalkin/pseuds/SilverMalkin
Summary: Mokuba wants to keep Seto from working on his birthday.





	Boss Battle

Mokuba sat on the couch, game paused, anxiously waiting for the swish of the coat that meant Seto was about to walk by. Seto was going to head back to Kaiba Corp. to work on some thing or another and probably wouldn't even consider what day it was while doing so. These days it felt like he was the big brother, or some sort of mom. Seto would never admit how much he still needed looking after.

Finally, the swish came accompanied by the clomp of a boot, so Mokuba unpaused his game and continued with his boss battle. He acted like he was too engrossed to notice Seto walk past his open door, but gauged his timing. Right when Seto had passed, Mokuba died and let loose a rash of profanity. The sound of Seto's boots stopped, and he leaned back into the doorway.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba pretended to be startled and ashamed. "Sorry, Seto. I guess I got sort of worked up."

"It isn't fitting to lose your composure over a simple game like that. Simply push through or give it up until you can."

"Those are pretty rich words, coming from you. Come on, let me see you do better."

"Of course they're rich, every word from my lips is gold." Seto glanced at his watch but walked into the room smoothly and stood behind the couch, motioning for Mokuba to hand over the controller. He deftly clicked through the menus until he found the right save point, then clicked through the character's options and gear, making a few adjustments. 

Seto entered the boss battle, executing every attack and evasion with confidence. Mokuba wasn't sure if Seto had played this game before. Although it was likely, he had gone through the screen detailing the controls, so it could be that he was unfamiliar with the mechanics. Still, the battle only lasted a few turns before the boss was vanquished and the loot retrieved. "Simple," he said, and held out the controller for Mokuba.

Mokuba ignored it. "Well, of course it was, you used the high-level spells. I'm trying for the Mage's apprentice achievement. Anyone could beat that guy with Crackling Lightning Strike on the table," he said disdainfully. 

Seto narrowed his eyes, but Mokuba shrugged. "Oh well," he said, reaching for the controller, "I suppose I'll try it again myself."  
Lifting the controller out of Mokuba's reach, Seto also lifted a leg and stepped over the back of the couch. He sat down, propped one foot against the coffee table, and wordlessly went back into the menus.

Mokuba knew he had him. Once Seto sat down with a game, he played until it was done. He sent a quick text off to the chauffeur not to expect Seto anymore, and another one off to the butler to bring up some snacks as they rehearsed. 

It took Seto only two tries before he finished with that boss, but by then he was so engrossed that he swept on through the rest of the game, at least until he arrived at the special two-person feature. Then Mokuba hooked up the second controller and joined him, per the plan. The snacks arrived during a particularly intense fight and the butler was so surreptitious that even Mokuba didn't see when he snuck in and out.

Once they had finished the first game, Mokuba was ready with another. He was prepared to convince Seto to keep playing, but it wasn't necessary. In fact, although Mokuba had figured that Seto wouldn't stay past midnight, they played games together until almost 5, when Mokuba fell asleep during a loading screen.

Seto chuckled softly, covered Mokuba with a blanket, and placed a pillow underneath his head. "Thank you, Mokuba," he whispered before turning off the game system. 

"-ppy Birthday, Seto."

**Author's Note:**

> A situation that has probably been done, but I asked myself, "How would Seto celebrate his birthday?" and somehow thought that HE wouldn't, but Mokuba would.


End file.
